Tabla escandinava de sentidos
by Eirin Stiva
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre los nórdicos y asociados para Hetarol. 1. Mirar, 2. Oír, 3. Sentir, 4. Probar/Hablar, 5. Oler. Quinta historia: Probar lo prohibido, hablar menos - OC: Irlanda x Åland, Suecia y Finlandia-
1. Sentir frío

**Tabla**: Sentidos.

_1. Mirar._

_2. Oír._

_3. __Sentir._

_4. Probar/Hablar._

_5. Oler._

**Tabla:** Sentidos.

**Titulo:** 3.- Sentir

**Autor:** Eirin Stiva

**Personaje/s/Pareja:** Finlandia

**Advertencias:** -**Notas:** Tristeza (si se pone emo por leer esto, no es mi culpa)

_**Sentir frío.**_

Frío, aspereza, incomodidad. Invierno.

Qué sensación más extraña, ser nórdico y no dormir por el frío. Siempre había sido así, pero hoy era notoriamente molesto. Se deslizaba por las sábanas y éstas apenas estaban tibias, más ásperas de lo normal.

Era invierno, y sentía que se congelaba.

Estiró su brazo bajo las sábanas para acomodarse sin conseguir nada. El roce con la tela de la cama le incomodaba más de lo común. Demasiado sensible estaba su cuerpo esa noche.

Se hundió un poco más en su cama, estirando las piernas bajo las pesadas colchas, pero ese malestar persistía. Tanto movimiento hacía que su pijama se doblara dejando libre la piel de sus piernas en contacto directo con las sábanas. Había algo que impedía su sueño.

Intentó relajarse, consiguiendo que sus párpados se cerraran y la piel se erizara ante el más mínimo toque de la tela helada. Necesita sentir calidez, de esa calidez que le tranquilizara.

Giró su cuerpo quedando bocabajo en el colchón, suspirando ante la presión en su pecho y en un acto reflejo movió su brazo hacia un costado de la cama esperando encontrar el calor que necesitaba, pero sólo halló un espacio vacío, tensando sus músculos por lo frío de la sábana.

Porque hace bastante tiempo que ya no tenía a su lado quien lo abrigara en las blancas y frías noches de invierno en Escandinavia, sólo quedaba ese vacío en la cama y las rugosas telas que estorbaban, estaba solo otra vez y el viento frío se lo hacía recordar.

Porque Berwald ya no estaba a su lado como antes, dejando el espacio para que entrara el hielo y le erizara la piel.


	2. Mirar a través de las aguas

**Tabla:** Sentidos.

**Titulo:** 1.- Mirar.

**Autor:** Eirin Stiva.

**Personaje/s/Pareja:** Dinamarca x Suecia o Suecia x Dinamarca.

**Advertencias:** Ley, una canción y algo de historia.(no a todos les gustan).

**Notas:** Los drabbles están conectados entre sí, hablan del mismo hecho con distintos puntos de vista y relatos relacionados. La letra "ö" sueca equivale a la "ø" danesa.

_**Mirar a través del agua.**_

_Jag tar en tur längst stranden med min hund_

_Tittar ut över mörka Öresund._

Caminaba tranquilo a orillas del estrecho de Öresund, un camino de agua que separa Suecia de Dinamarca. Era invierno y las aguas estaban congeladas, haciendo imposible mirar a través de sus aguas oscuras como dice la canción, ni siquiera podía mirar bien ya que no llevaba sus lentes.

Ese día salió impulsivamente de su casa, sin fijarse si llevaba sus lentes o no, por suerte los tenía en su bolsillo. Repetía mentalmente esa canción en su mente, sin fijarse bien a dónde iba. Inconscientemente terminó cerca del estrecho.

Ya con sus lentes puestos, pudo ver en gloria y majestad el hielo que cubría al Öresund, como en su pasado. Seguía siendo el mismo canal, pero transformado en una pista de hielo, firme y grueso como para caminar hacia el otro lado.

Intentó ver más allá, pero la nieve se lo impedía, convirtiendo al paisaje en una imagen de cuentos. Quería volver a cruzar el estrecho como en sus días de vikingos, encontrarse con esos ojos azules y en vez de pelear, dedicarse a contemplar y acariciar a quien amaba, o simplemente mirar a través de las oscuras aguas del canal. Estúpida ley danesa que le impedía cruzar el hielo. "A cualquier sueco que cruzara hacia Dinamarca por el Øresund congelado, será apaleado en este lado del estrecho". ¿Cómo podía olvidar eso?

Hace bastante tiempo que no paseaba con un perro, porque ya no estaba con Finlandia. A veces no sabía si lo que miraba era real o era un sueño, si el estar frente al mar de hielo era verdad o si sólo era un recuerdo. No sabía si lo que veía era su presente o su pasado.

—¿Estoy soñando? _Drömmer jag?_

—_Drømmer jeg?_

A su lado vio a Dinamarca, con sus ojos azulados y su eterna sonrisa. Ya no lo veía en sus pensamientos.

—_Drømmer du om mig, Sverige?_

No contestó, sólo le mostró una leve sonrisa.

—_Drömmer du om mig, Danmark?_

—Siempre sueño contigo, pero prefiero verte en la realidad.


	3. Oler la historia

**Tabla:** Sentidos.

**Titulo:** 5.- Oler

**Autor:** Eirin Stiva

**Personaje/s/Pareja:** Noruega x Islandia

**Advertencias:** Incesto (?)

**Notas:** El pasado te condena, y Noruega es el mayor bebedor de café entre los nórdicos.

_**Oler la historia**_

Café.

Ese era el olor de Noruega, o al menos ese aroma le hacía pensar en él. Era también la esencia de la mañana y el del desayuno.

Islandia ya no recuerda desde cuándo su hermano tomaba café, pero sí la última vez que no tomó la bebida ya que se había acabado. Esa vez estaba más irritable que de costumbre, y Dinamarca fue víctima de su furia.

Ese era el olor que sentía ahora, encontrándose con la mirada del noruego quien ya tenía su taza en la mano. Era hora del desayuno. Se sentó a su lado no sin antes darle un pequeño beso. Tenía razón, estaba impregnado con el aroma del grano.

De a poco se acostumbraban a su nueva vida juntos, cada uno era independiente y ahora eran pareja. Vivían como antes sólo que la relación había cambiado, y estaban solos.

Ahora todos los aromas que habían en la casa eran de ellos.

Islandia sonrió por lo delicioso que se veía el desayuno, habían platos de ambos países y bastante de qué eligir. Era la esencia de la primera comida del día, más la de su hermano. Buena forma de empezar el día.

Café, azúcar, brisa, mermeladas, galletas…

Galletas de mantequilla…

Galletas de mantequilla danesas…

—¿Por qué sigues comiendo esas galletas?

—Me gustan— Noruega miró inexpresivamente al islandés, quien tenía una ligera mueca de disgusto al ver el tarro de galletas sobre la mesa. Pudo ver qué era lo que le molestaba.

—Son de él…— le costaba admitirlo, pero Islandia a veces se sentía celoso del danés por haber estado antes en la vida de su amado, era algo que muchas veces no podía evitar.

—Is, sabes que eso fue hace mucho tiempo— el noruego se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al otro —Ahora estoy contigo, y él con Suecia.

Islandia lo miraba con atención, estremeciéndose un poco cuando fue rodeado por la cintura con un brazo. El impacto del aroma café y a Noruega.

—Además… — el olor de la galleta tan nítido le señalaba que su hermano sacó una del tarro —ellas no tienen la culpa de ser hechas en Dinamarca.


	4. Oír de más

**Tabla:** Sentidos

**Titulo:** 2.- Oír

**Autor:** Eirin Stiva

**Personaje/s/Pareja:** Dinamarca x Suecia y Finlandia

**Advertencias:** Lime (?)

**Notas:** Drabble de experimento e insinuaciones.

_**Oír de más**_

Silencio, calma, serenidad.

Eso era lo que había en casa Dinamarca. Todos los nórdicos estaban ahí por invitación del danés. Era uno de esos días familiares que de vez en cuando planificaban.

Aunque era de noche, y Tino no podía dormir.

Salió del cuarto que estaba ocupando, caminado con delicadeza, percibiéndose a penas el crujido de la madera. Ella quería delatar su incursión nocturna.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, sintiendo el sonido de su respiración, era mínimo comparado con la música de la noche.

No entendía bien por qué caminaba con tanta cautela.

Había noches como esta en las que dormir era imposible, porque a través de las paredes podía escuchar las peleas de Suecia y Dinamarca. Todavía recordaba la última vez que escuchó los estruendos de una discusión. Al día siguiente escapó con Berwald.

Pero la música de esta noche era diferente.

Porque había algo que nunca olvidaba y es que todas las noches tenían una música, y la de este momento era especial.

Respiración agitada, jadeos, nombres tartamudeados.

Más silencioso que antes, venciendo el límite humano, Tino dio unos pasos más y grande sería su sorpresa al acercarse a la puerta de cierta habitación.

—_Jeg elsker dig… Sve…—_

Juraba escuchar algo quebrarse.

Pero sólo era su imaginación, lo que él oía era la _Sinfonía de Amor Nocturno en Do mayor_ compuesta e interpretada por Berwald y Dan. Una obra maestra cuyos autores estaban ansiosos por tocarla otra vez, amarse en plenitud por todos los años en que no lo hicieron por rebeldía, testarudez y orgullo.

Suspiró resignado, había oído demasiado esa noche, caminó de regreso a su pieza sintiendo el permanente ruido de objetos quebrándose, sin saber lo que era. Le desesperaba, haciéndolo correr a su habitación.

El ruido lo haría enloquecer, porque al destino no le bastaba con ver a su exnovio haciendo el amor con quien los gobernaba, abrazándose desnudos en la cama mientras decían palabras ininteligibles, jadeos y suspiros.. Los pasos resonaban en el pasillo, pero justo ahora nadie los escuchaba.

Porque lo que él desconocía, era que algo se rompió en su interior.


	5. Probar lo prohibido, hablar menos

**Tabla:** Sentidos

**Titulo:** 4.- Probar/Hablar

**Autor:** Eirin Stiva

**Personaje/s/Pareja: **Irlanda x Åland o Åland x Irlanda (OCs), Suecia y Finlandia.

**Advertencias: -**

**Notas: **Neri Bara es la creadora de Brian Sloane (Irlanda) y Viktor Nieminen (Åland) es de… muchos artistas, la personalidad es de Eirin Stiva. Irlanda fue colonizado por daneses, quienes fundaron Dublín; y Åland es la región autónoma de Finlandia que pertenecía a Suecia. El castillo de su antigua capital (Kastelholm) fue destruido por Dinamarca.

_**Probar lo prohibido, hablar menos.**_

Dulce sabor de bayas.

Hace bastante tiempo que el invierno había terminado, dejando salir a la luz los nuevos frutos del bosque. Era esta época del año en que Finlandia salía hacia la naturaleza a buscar bayas. Siempre iba acompañado de alguien para juntar la mayor cantidad de arándanos y moras.

Pero hoy no sabía a quien llamar, así que dejó que Åland escogiera quién los acompañaría. Fue así que Irlanda (a quien conoció en un viaje) y Suecia (su padre) llegaron al bosque a recogerlos.

—Viktor, realmente te pareces mucho a tu padre.— comentó el pelirrojo irlandés mientras echaba sus arándanos a la canasta. Recibió una mirada de respuesta. —Es verdad my love, los lentes, el cabello, la mirada… la diferencia es que tus ojos son azul y violeta, hablas un poco mejor, y yo te amo.— lo abrazó por sorpresa, haciendo que el rubio soltara su canasto dejando caer las frutas.

Berwald miraba atentamente la escena sentado en una piedra. Tino estaba a su lado en silencio. Ninguno de los creería que vería esto.

Brian le susurraba algo al oído que sonrojó a Viktor. Lo tomó del brazo y corrió unos metros adentrándose en el bosque sin olvidarse de las canastas. Corrieron un poco y luego se sentaron cerca de los arbustos.

Ambos padres sabían qué iban a hacer.

—Su-san, todavía no puedo creer que Viktor esté saliendo con Brian, en especial después de lo que pasó.

Berwald miró un punto fijo entre los árboles y comió una mora. No quería recordar la expresión de Irlanda cuando se enteró de que Åland sería su hermanastro, porque Dinamarca y Suecia llevaban una relación a escondidas. Ellos no sabían que sus hijos también. El enterarse de eso había sido un trago amargo, tanto para Brian como para Viktor, obviamente Finlandia fue el que se sintió peor.

Pero ahora ellos estaban besándose con pasión entre los arbustos. Se colocan el uno al otro una baya en la boca, mezclando sus sabores en un beso. El toque ácido de la frambuesa y la dulzura de la mora.

Aunque no los veían, Berwald conocía las intenciones de Brian, y Tino se ponía celoso de su hijo.

Sí, el hacía lo mismo tiempo atrás.

Instintivamente se echó un arándano a la boca, su sabor tan único le hacía pensar que muchas veces los quiebres tienen su lado bueno.

—Brian, aquí no… tenemos que continuar con las bayas…

—Sólo un poquito…—Rozó su entrepierna con su mano y antes de que protestara, lo calló con un beso.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

Agradecimientos especiales a mi trinidad de musas inspiradoras de Hetarol:

_Aniel: _Quien me inspiró con su roles como Suecia, maneja tan bien a Berwald.

_Vic: _Seee… ella es tan awesome con su Dinamarca, y con Aniel-san hacen una pareja perfecta ;D

_Neri: _Por prestarme a su Irlanda y por ser mi fiel compañera de rol, por eso mi Viktor no está solo.

Y agradecimientos a todos los que dejaron comentarios ^^

**Natasha Carriedo, madeofyou, Ai no yoake, Arrielle Uzumaki, lalA, , GoreHetare **y a todos quienes lo marcaron como favoritos, alertas y asdf.

Este DenSuFin fue una prueba para un oneshot que estoy escribiendo. Como les gustó, lo subiré. Y para los que leyeron "Voyeur" ¡se viene la segunda parte! Una especie de secuela.

Tack så mycket och hej då!~

Al fin, se terminó lo tabla y con ello el fic. Agradecimientos especiales a mi trinidad de musas inspiradoras:


End file.
